Dear Astrella
by chocolate fish
Summary: Luna's pondering on life, love, and the universe in general. Luna/Rolf predominantly.
1. Freshwater Plimpies

**I find Luna fascinating, and so I decided to write a fic about her. **

**There are canon pairings, and it is set in the same 'reality' as my The One He Lived For story, so read that too. **

**Enjoy!**

Dear Astrella,

Today Daddy and I went fishing for Freshwater Plimpies, just like old times. I think he has started to feel a tad bit left out since I moved to Scotland with Rolf. I'm going to marry him you know. He has not yet asked me, and we have not talked about it, but the Nargles from the mistletoe last Christmas told me that we are absolutely and wonderfully _right_ for each other.

The Wrackspurts agree, though of course I do not trust anything they say as a rule.

Hermione and Ginny visited. Ginny seems ecstatically happy. I think it was the Billywigs I had imported for my job. I am feeling slightly peckish today, yet I do not want to eat anything. Hermione is looking rather skittish. I think she still has to tell her parents that she is marrying Ronald. I do not think that they will mind too much, after all Ronald and Hermione have been together for 4 years, if you do not count their previous 7 years of friendship. He really is quite nice, if not a bit rude. They balance one another out. 

I do like Freshwater Plimpy soup. It is what Daddy is making now – Rolf will be coming home in a few minutes. It is nice to be back in my old room again, with the pictures I painted on the walls so many years ago. All of my friends and I together.

I am quite certain that Rolf will like Daddy's soup. Daddy seems to love Rolf almost as much as he loves me, and thinks of him as a son already. Which I find pleasing.  
Harry loves Ginny. It was in his eyes when he came with Ronald to get Ginny and Hermione. She loves him too. I wonder when she shall admit it to herself – hopefully soon. It would be simply wonderful if they got married.

Oh look, my Rolf is home. I must go and save the soup from Daddy.

_Luna Lovegood._


	2. Sunflower Robes

**This is set two months later,**

Dear Astrella,

The Wrackspurts seem to fill the air now that it is spring time again. I will have to remember to be very careful so as not to say what they whisper in my ears. Some of the whisperings are really quite rude, and often offensive to my friends.

Hermione told her parents that she was getting married to Ronald. They were not upset with her, just a little bit sad that she was afraid to tell them. She is going to wear the most beautiful cream colour, with little tiny flowers decorating it. She said that a pure white would make her skin look horrible, but I do not think it really would.

I am almost finished making my own robes to wear. Daddy always says that sun colours should be worn to a wedding. Rolf has a golden-yellow set that look positively radiant on him. I have decided to reuse the beautiful sunflower I wore to William and Fleur's wedding. Their young daughter Victoire is going to be the flower-witch. Under my advisement she will be strewing sunflower petals. I am very pleased about this because it will bring them good luck.

They will need it when they invite Harry and Ginny – each has been avoiding the other and when I did see them together, I could see plenty of Wrackspurts crowding around them, feeding off of their mixed-up feelings.

Why is it that people hide their feelings like that? I think Harry does it because after Voldemort, he feels that he has no purpose, which is not true. I suppose that he needs to have some control over his life. I do think that both of them would be far happier if they just told each other.

I do hope Rolf asks me to marry him soon. Daddy is getting anxious; I had to give him some Gurdyroot juice to calm him down. I offered Ginny some too – a Wrackspurt feeding often leaves you feeling nervous, but she declined. I cannot think why.

I must go, Rolf is taking me down the valley for a picnic. I do hope he remembered to pack the juice. 

_Luna Lovegood._


End file.
